SpinTheBottle
by Aoyaki
Summary: Who knew commoner games could be so much fun? 'Pleasurable' kind of fun...with Kyouya and Kaoru! Shounenai.


**Disclaimer: Bisco Hattori has the right to claim Ouran as her own work of art.**

**Pairing: Kyouya/Kaoru Because I felt like it. Commoner games rock. XD**

Kaoru didn't like being watched. But he could feel those eyes on him just the same. It irritated him, worried him, but it also gave him a sort of pleasurable feeling. At least someone liked him for who he was. Not just as another Hitachiin Hikaru look-alike, but for who he really was: Hitachiin Kaoru.

Suou Tamaki, an exceedingly rich and tall handsome blonde, the President of the Ouran High School Host Club...was currently obsessed with commoner games. Leapfrog, which he declared extremely wonderful (Haruhi said it was for childish kids and he sank down to mope in a corner), hide-and-seek (at which the Hitachiin twins pointed to the creepy door of Nekozawa – Tamaki almost died-) and spin-the-bottle.

"Spin-the-bottle should be fun! This instruction book says that whoever the bottle points to...I shall kiss!" Tamaki leaped around happily.

"Since when did they have instruction manuals on spin-the-bottle?" Haruhi pointed out. "It's ridiculous, count me out. I'm not going to kiss anyone, no thank you." Tamaki was now energized, his inner mind theatre forming out for everyone to watch.

**Beginning**

Haruhi spun the bottle, and it landed on Tamaki. "Kyaah!" she squealed. "I'm so lucky today! I've got Tamaki-senpai!" she leaned closer, and closer, and closer...and...

**End**

"Ugh, senpai, you're utterly revolting! I wouldn't do things like that!" Haruhi grimaced and shook her head. Tamaki wound up in his little sulking corner again.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised the instruction manual up for everyone to read. "It says when the bottle lands on someone, you and that person must go into a closet together and spend seven minutes exactly till it's time to come out." They stared at Tamaki. "Wow, Tono is really disgusting isn't he?"

Hunny giggled. "That sounds like fun, Takashi! Don't you think so?" Mori nodded silently. Tamaki looked up from his corner of woe. "Really? Good!" He leaped up, full of energy once more. "Let's play it then!"

The rest of the club groaned, other than Tamaki, Mori and Hunny. Kyouya stood up from his table where he'd been typing at his laptop and sighed. "If I might remind you, Tamaki...if anything happens, we are to blame you entirely."

The usually hot weather was suddenly replaced by lightning and a distant rumble of thunder. Haruhi cringed. Kyouya-senpai was indeed the Shadow King. Hikaru moved closer to her, and Kaoru just stayed where he was, a slightly pained look showing on his usually graceful features. Kyouya noticed that look, and a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

Kaoru was beautiful, in the Shadow King's eyes. He'd been watching the younger Hitachiin twin for almost a week now. Soft auburn hair, spiked upwards with gel to match his brother's, innocent yet alluring amber eyes that spelled out 'Come get me' and soft looking, kissable lips. Wait – did he just say 'kissable'? Kyouya sighed to himself for giving in to his feelings so easily and looked away. Kaoru was so tempting, his body movements enticing Kyouya to lay eyes on him once more.

Before Kyouya knew it, he had been dragged into the game by a squealing Hunny-senpai and an overly-excited Tamaki. The blonde handed him the bottle, and he studied it for a second before spinning it gently on the floor.

_Please, not Kaoru. I won't be able to control myself if it was him. _Kyouya prayed silently, his glasses catching the light as he snapped back to attention. His prayer was in vain. Or was it sheer luck? A blushing Kaoru stood up and walked towards the large designated closet. Kyouya narrowed his eyes at the bottle, cursing it silently, then stood up and followed suit. The rest of the club members watched with anticipation as they waited for the door to shut.

_Click._ Kyouya shut it after him and blinked to let his eyes adjust in the darkness. Kaoru squatted on the floor with a sigh.

"Well, we just have to spend seven minutes in here, that's all, isn't it?" the redhead's innocent and gentle voice stirred Kyouya more. "I suppose. It's going to get tedious in here after a while. I'm going to kill Tamaki once I get out of here." The ebony haired teenager fumed. Kaoru chuckled.

"Ne, Kyouya-senpai. I thought he was your best friend. Buddies don't kill each other." Hearing Kaoru's soft tone, Kyouya struggled to control his inner self. He leaned against the closet wall. "Well, friends don't exactly arrange these kinds of absurd games for each other, do they?" he replied smoothly.

Kaoru stood up and peeked out of the closet gap. "Guess you're right. But it's kinda fun, though. At least Hikaru and Haruhi get to be in the same closet together." He watched his twin shut the door of another closet after Haruhi, and bit his lip uncertainly. Hunny spun the bottle and dragged Mori along into another closet happily. Tamaki was left alone, and went to sulk in a corner.

Kaoru sighed. "Kyouya-senpai..." he began, then smiled. Now that Hikaru wasn't here to order him around, he wanted to tell someone how he felt. "Have you ever felt like you needed someone to pay attention to you? I mean, well, someone to like you for you and not another person?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose, applying gentle force with his index finger. "You're relating this to Hikaru and you, am I right?" He looked at the amber eyed boy through the dim light that appeared from the slit in the doorway. Kaoru nodded, and a dirty thought slipped into his mind about how smooth Kyouya's skin seemed. (Cough.)

"Yeah...I just thought I'd ask you...for fun." The redhead watched Kyouya fold his arms, entranced by the pale skinned slender fingers the older boy had. "For fun? Define your idea of...fun." Kyouya stood beside Kaoru, gray eyes watching him like a hawk.

Kyouya didn't care if the seven minutes were up.

Kaoru blinked, looking up at Kyouya uncertainly. "Fun...something that is enjoyable, exciting, amusing, entertaining, interesting and pleasurable?" Kyouya smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Very well presented, Kaoru. And how would you describe pleasurable?"

Kaoru blushed. "Uh...I'm...I'm not sure..." Kyouya reached out and lightly traced a finger on his cheek to his neck. "Let me show you then, Kaoru." Slender, nimble fingers unbuttoned the younger boy's shirt, then slid down to his belt buckle.

"K-Kyouya..." Kaoru murmured. "What are you--!!" To keep him quiet, Kyouya covered his mouth with his own, gently swirling his tongue around inside Kaoru's mouth. "Mmmph...Kyouya..." Kaoru pushed him away feebly, blushing madly. "What do you think you're doing?" his hands moved to re-button his uniform, but Kyouya stopped him, gently stroking his hair, then pushing him against the closet wall so that he couldn't escape.

"Describing pleasure." Was his reply. Kaoru's eyes widened as Kyouya deepened the kiss, then slowly trailed kisses down his neck. The seven minutes were waaay over. They had been in there for about 15 minutes already.

The other members had come out of their closets, and still Kyouya and Kaoru's closet door remained shut.

"What's going on in there?" the others wanted to know. "I'm not sure, but I'm too scared to open the door...Shadow King might do something really scary!"

I wonder too.

Kyouya stood up, buttoning his shirt and pulling up his pants. Kaoru did the same, blushing the whole time. Once fully dressed; without a single wrinkle or crease to give away their secret (or rather not so secret) playtime, they opened the closet door.

"Hi everyone. Did you wait long?" Kaoru chuckled nervously.

**Done! So how's the fic? It's not yaoi, really, more like shounen ai. My previous fanfiction held much more romance now, didn't it? XD**


End file.
